Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, our teachers back home would be so jealous! K.I.T.T.: Shall I demonstrate my fusion with the DeLorean Time Machine, Princess Solarna? Princess Solarna: Go for it. K.I.T.T.. So, K.I.T.T. turned into Ecto-88 when he merged with the DeLorean Time Machine. K.I.T.T.: Ta-Da! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Each Infinity Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. Once we get our hands on all six Infinity Stone, we'll rule the universe. And with the Space Stone, I'll open a portal to set you all free! The story continues with Princess Luna was in labor, Duchess Petunia, Prince Hiro, and Princess Celestia had to look after her. Princess Luna: Hiro! Do something! Hiro: It's alright, Hiro. Take deep breaths. Princess Celestia: Remember in your Lamaze Class. Duchess Petunia: Come on! We got a baby foal to deliver! Back at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were almost done with their training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (stops the watch) Wow, that was a huge record. Grubber: (finally got his whistle out of his throat) Finally! Got that right out! (blows his whistle) Break Time! Nyx: Finally. Just then, Phil was beginning to worry about Yuna's well being. Philoctetes: Yuna, are you okay, Kid? Princess Yuna: I'm okay, Phil. Philoctetes: You rookies just take it easy, you've done plenty of training for now. Princess Yuna: You're right, Phil. Princess Twila: Nyx, I just want you to meet my awesome babysitter. Nyx: Who? Princess Twila: Princess Bubblegum, she's ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo. Nyx: What she do in Candy Kingdom and do with you while babysitting you? Princess Twila: She always puts Peppermint Butler in charge during her absence. Nyx: Cool! Princess Twila: PB always comes visit you during her part times? Princess Bubblegum: As always, Princess Nyx. Princess Twila: PB! Princess Bubblegum: (hugging her) Good to see you, Twila. Princess Twila: What are you doing here? Princess Bubblegum: I'd just came to support you all. Princess Twila: That's good. Nyx, this is Princess Bubblegum. Nyx: Hello. Princess Bubblegum: What a pleasure to meet you, Nyx. What happened to your birth parents? Nyx: (has tears in her eyes) They're killed by Kylo Ren, I just don't want to talk about it. Princess Bubblegum: It's okay. Come here, Nyx. (hugs Nyx to comfort her while she cries) Nyx: It's just so sad. Princess Bubblegum: It'll be alright. Princess Twila: We're still here for you, Sis. Nyx: (wipes her tears) Really? Princess Bubblegum: As always. Nyx: (now happy) Thanks. Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. As PB and Nyx hugged, Yuna and her friends came to see them. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Girls. Princess Yuna: Princess Bubblegum, I’m Princess Yuna. Princess Bubblegum: I've heard of you and some of your friends, Yuna. (to Scrappy) Good to see you again, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: Great to see you too, PB. Princess Bubblegum: It sure has been a while. Just as the Ninjago Ninjas got their mechs ready for battle, Yuna started her speech about her destiny. Princess Yuna: (turns on a TV camera) If any of you can hear me, I just wanted to say that I'm proud to be ready to fight alongside with all of you so that we'll save the universe together. Princess Flurry Heart: (got her weapons) Ready. Princess Bubblegum: Mind if I can be a trainer just like you, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sure, why not? Princess Bubblegum: Great! Just then, there was a blast from the artifact vault. Philoctetes: What was that!? Grubber: I don't know! Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Let's go and check it out. Meanwhile at the artifact vault, we see Baron Von Sheldgoose and the League of Villains grabbing the Orb of Osuvox along with the Infinity Stones. Le Frog: We got what we came for, now let's split! But as Yuna worked her reality magic, they were nothing but illusions to the League of Villains. Baby Eddie: Hey! What gives!? Lord Nooth: Her Infinity Magic! You insolent brat! You took them! Give them back! Princess Yuna: Never! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Get them! Just then, Eustace Strych used the force field device around Princess Yuna's group. Eustace Strych: That'll hold them. Baron Von Sheldgoose: (to Eustace Strych) Nice work, Eustace. (to Princess Yuna and her friends) Looks like you won't be around to see the unveiling of the power of the Infinity Stones, Princess. By the time we find your mother and your father, they'll be nothing more than a pair of statues for Bill Cipher's kingdom once we free him and the Nightmare Family from Tartaurus. Just as Yuna broke loose of the forcefield swapping the League of Villains and Yuna grabbed back the Orb and the Stones, Yuna heard and watched Fizzlepop driving Ecto-88. Princess Bubblegum: Is that a DeLorean Time Machine? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ecto-88! Combined by KITT! It's a long story! With Sheldgoose escaping, Dragaunus and the Suarians had them surrounded. Lord Dragaunus: This ends now! Apple Bloom (Human): Dang Nabbit, Sheldgoose got away! Princess Yuna: We've only got Dragaunus and his gang to worry about! Princess Flurry Heart: Let's do it! Meanwhile on the HMHS Britannic, Solarna was waiting patiently outside the delivery room. Princess Solarna: What's taking so long? Duchess Petunia: Alright, Luna. Ready to deliver your baby? Princess Luna: I’m ready.   Hiro: You'll be alright, Luna, just start breathing.   Princess Luna: (breathing in and out) Hiro: That's it, Luna, you're doing great.  Duchess Petunia: I can see the foal crowning, get ready to push. Princess Celestia: Keep pushing, Little sister.   Princess Luna: (groaning and pushing her foal out)   Prince Isamu: (crying) Duchess Petunia: It’s a colt.   Hiro: We had a son! Princess Luna: Solarna, meet your new brother. Princess Solarna: Hello, Little brother. Prince Isamu: (giggles)   Princess Luna: He's starting to love her big sister. Duchess Petunia: Have you two got a name for him?   Hiro: Let’s name him, "Isamu." Princess Luna: It's a Japanese name for "Courage." iro: What do you think, Solarna?   Princess Solarna: I think it's wonderful. (looking at his little brother) Hi, Isamu, I'm your big sister, Solarna. Prince Isamu: (happily laughs)   Princess Luna: I just hope Yuna and Solarna are alright, they're missing out to meet him soon.   Hiro: I hope Yuna and Snowdrop are alright too. Princess Solarna: They will come. (to Isamu) Just wait 'till you meet your other sisters, they're going to love you as much as our parents, and I do. Back with our young heroes, Yuna was starting to lose her focus on what they're up against. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yuna! What do you think you're doing?! Princess Yuna: I'm sorry, Fizzlepop. I was just... Princess Bubblegum: What happened? Princess Yuna: It's just complicated to talk about it right now. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We need you to focus, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I was thinking about my newborn sibling! All right?! That's why I am so worried! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I understand that. You need to keep to focus and defeat those bad guys. Princess Bubblegum: She's right, Yuna. I will be the trainer for Yuna, as long as Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon hired me. Princess Yuna: (feels determined) Okay. Let's do this thing. As for the Human CMC, ?? ??????/ ??? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225